1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill acceptor technology and more particularly, to a bill jam troubleshooting employed in a bill acceptor for troubleshooting a bill jam during return of an inserted counterfeit bill by carrying the jammed bill back and forth repeatedly and then returning the bill to the bill slot to clear the bill jam problem. Thus, the invention improves the function and effect on the overall use of the product, and enhances the advantages and opportunities of commodity sales channels to increase product competitiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, the distance among people has been greatly shortened, our mode of living has been changed, and different automatic vending machines, automatic teller machines and bill acceptors are used in many public places to sell different products or to provide different consumer services without serviceman. These automatic vending machines, automatic teller machines and bill acceptors are highly invited for the advantage of saving much labor and bringing convenience to people. Further, advanced automatic vending machines provide added functions.
Many counterfeit bills made by evil individuals are circulating in the market. To avoid receiving counterfeit bills, a bill acceptor generally provides a bill validator for validating the authenticity and value of an inserted before receiving the bill. Regular bill acceptors are commonly designed for receiving bills of a predetermined width. The inserted bill must be kept in accurate alignment with the validator so that the validator can accurately validate the authenticity and value of the bill.
Further, if a bill is obliquely inserted into the bill slot of a bill acceptor, the inserted bill may wrinkle. A wrinkled bill may be jammed easily in the bill passage of a bill acceptor. When a bill jam occurs, the jammed bill must be discharged. Further, if a jammed bill is a counterfeit bill, the transmission mechanism of the bill acceptor may be unable to return the jammed counterfeit bill to the bill slot due to material and/or dimensional differences. If a bill jam problem cannot be cleared automatically by the bill acceptor, the provider must send a person to the site of the bill acceptor to troubleshoot the bill jam or to repair the machine, interrupting the use of the machine for a certain length of time. This troubleshooting costs a lot. Further, interruption of the use of the machine can lead to loss of money.